Confidence
by Pandasamurai
Summary: Hinata has changed. She's stronger now. All thanks to her friends who came along side her in her darkest time. Her goal is to reach out and love those around her no matter who they are or what they've done. Her problem, her shyness and over all social awkwardness. Will Hinata impact those around her? Will her dark past over take her? Read to find out.(Hinata x pretty much everyone)
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

Confidence

By Naomi Meeks

(Hey guys. I'm super siked for my first fanfic! I can't wait to see what happens in the story. Just so you know I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Even though I wish I did.)

Chapter 1: A New Start

All was quiet in the Hyuga household, but Hinata lay wide awake in her bed. She was starting school tomorrow. She had one goal, to defeat her insecurities. Her whole life Hinata had been told by others in her family that she was useless. Soon she believed it. Her fear and insecurities began to overwhelm her. Her anxiety became so great that she was fearful to speak. That's how Hinata got her stutter. It was a ghastly reminder of her past. But, Hinata was not the same person she use to be. All thanks to her friends. Her friends who had reached out to her in her darkest time. She loved her friends. Now Hinata had the chance to reach out to people just like her friends did for her. She just wanted to show people love and acceptance, that they had someone who cared, and that they aren't alone. Her only problem was her shyness, clumsiness, and over all social awkwardness.

That's why Hinata's lavender eyes were plastered wide, as she thought of all the embarrassing scenarios of her first day of high school. She took a deep breath.

 _I'm going to try my best. Fighting!_ Hinata snuggled deeper into her Cherry blossom tree blanket, that her friend Sakura had given her for her birthday, and squeezed her panda plushy Tenten had given her. Her eyes finally closed, but it would be a few more restless hours before she'd actually fall asleep.

The next morning Neji went to his cousin's room to wake her up. He knocked loudly three times. When he heard no reply, he knew he had to do something else to wake her.

"Hinata, you forgot about Hanabi's birthday!" Neji called out a grin plastered on his face.

"Hanabi's birthday!" Hinata immediately sat up. Her hair was as tangled and wild as a lion's mane. All her blankets and stuffed animals were on the floor. Hinata had tossed and turned all night, leaving her alone on her bed, even her prized panda had been kicked onto the floor. Hinata carefully picked up her panda and placed it on her bed. "Sorry" she whispered to it gently. She pulled on a white fluffy robe and rushed out her bedroom door. Still dazed from lack of sleep. "What am I supposed to do Neji! How can I forget my own sister's birthday! I fail as a big sister."

Neji tried his best to hold in his laughter. Not only did she fall for it, but she looked like she just barely survived a natural disaster. Her indigo hair was in nice terms crazy. There were bags under her wide upset eyes, and a white fluffy robe covered her. She was a total train wreck. But Neji couldn't help but worry. Maybe she didn't get enough sleep. Maybe she was worried about school. Maybe she had another nightmare about her past. Neji pushed all these thoughts out of his head and the rising guilt. He had started this game so he was going to finish it. "Hinata do you know what day it is?"

"Yeah Hanabi's birthday! So of course it's March 27, And Neji what am I supposed to do?! I didn't get her anything. Maybe I can make her a surprise breakfast in bed. But that's not enough for my little sister." Hinata was now breathing heavy, tears brimmed her eyes.

"Hinata I need you to calm down. You didn't fail as a sister"

"I didn't?"

"Nope."

"But how?"

"I want you to calmly go back into your room and check your calendar."

"Why? I already know the date."

Neji patted her back and led her to the door of her room.

"I d-d-don't understand."

"Shhh please just trust me."

Hinata looked up at her cousin and nodded slowly. She turned the knob and walked in. Neji started his mental countdown. _3…2…1._

"Neji!" An angry Hinata stormed out of her room. Her fists were clenched at her sides. "How could you?!"

"Well I had to get you up somehow."

"What do you mean you had to get me up somehow?" That's when Hanabi walked in wearing her bunny pajamas.

"Hey isn't today your first day of school? Why are you two fighting? And Hinata you do realize you're still in your pajamas right?" Hinata looked at Hanabi and back at Neji. She stood there for a solid minute, not comprehending the whole situation.

Neji broke the silence. "I'm sorry, you wouldn't wake up so….." Hinata's face snapped back into reality. She launched forward and grabbed Neji's shoulders.

"What time is it?" She demanded.

"Um"

"Neji, tell me now!"

"You have ten minutes to get ready."

"No I have ten minutes to shower, get ready, and then make breakfast." Then in a flash Neji saw Hinata's door slam shut. Hinata had started on the almost impossible task of getting ready before school in ten minutes. Neji stood for a minute outside the door. He sighed, Hinata was already going through a hard time and that was before school started. Maybe she isn't ready for a public high school. Neji recalled how demanding she was to go to this particular high school that Neji just happened to go to. Why? To be with her friends. Neji smiled. Hinata had changed a lot, and she also had changed him. Still though, she was going to be eaten alive in high school. _Not if I can help it!_

"Uh Neji how long have you been standing outside my room?" Hinata asked. She was wearing her purple sweat shirt and matching sweat pants. Her short hair was still dripping from the shower.

Neji's face turned red. He quickly changed the conversation. "We're running late and I'm hungry." She could've at least dressed up for the first day of school, Neji thought looking down at his tank top and ripped jeans. Guess I don't have room to talk either.

"Okay, I'll make breakfast. Also Neji thanks for getting me up."

"No problem….Hinata I know high school is going to be tough, but I'll be there if you need me."

"Thanks Neji, it means a lot." The two walk down the hall, knowing that whatever happens that they'd have each other.

"

"


	2. Chapter 2: Not Ready

Chapter 2: Not Ready

After Hinata's frantic morning, she made her way with her cousin to the kitchen. Hinata felt like she should be angry at Neji for his prank this morning, but she just couldn't stay mad at him; especially after he said that he'd be there for her, and support her through school. Hinata just felt blessed. When Hinata arrived at the kitchen it was a wreck. Flour was scattered everywhere. Burn marks went up the wall behind the stove. The toaster was hanging from the ceiling fan. A pan with a mysterious substance was stuck to the wall. Hanabi sat at the kitchen table wide eyed and bushy tailed. Her long brown hair hung loose behind her. She wore a pair of jeans, a nice sky blue lacey blouse, and a slightly guilty expression on her face.

"Was it you who did this to the kitchen?" Hinata questioned.

"Well one of the three attempts" Hanabi responded.

"Who else did it?" Neji slowly slipped out of the room whistling. "Well that answers that" Hinata concluded. "But who was the third person?"

*Cough, Cough* "Uh Hinata don't you have somewhere you need to be" Mr. Hyuga stated as he lowered the newspaper he was reading onto the table.

"Oh of course father. Please let me fix breakfast quickly then I'll be off"

"Thankyou." Responded the corporate boss with a low gruff voice.

Hinata scraped up what she could in the short amount of time she had, and served her family. She grabbed Neji, ushering him to the door and gave him his protein shake. Neji was training for karate and decided he needed to bulk up on protein. Thus Hinata made him a protein shake. Neji said that Hinata's protein shakes were the only one's he could stomach. Neji shuddered thinking about the one Tenten gave him. _Never again._ Neji trying to get his mind off of those scarring memories quickly shouted his goodbyes and dashed from the house. Hinata began to follow suit, Neji was her ride after all. Her hand reached the handle when she heard her father call out to her.

"Be safe Hinata."

"I will father"

"Good, lo-"Mr. Hyuga began before quickly stopping himself.

"What did you say?" Hinata asked. Was he about to say what she thought he was going to say?

"Just behave at school." Hinata's heart dropped.

"Of course father. Bye, love you." She pushed her way through the door.

The door shut and both Hinata and Neji were gone. There was silence at the kitchen table.

"Why don't you tell her how you really feel?" Hanabi questioned.

"Do you think I deserve to tell her?"

"You're punishing her more than you're punishing yourself. Your cooking fails, but it's still way better than your parenting."

"I know."

"Then do something about it!" Hanabi said as she stood up and slammed her hands against the table.

"I will. I'm just not ready yet."

"When will you ever be ready? Hinata deserves to know."

"I'm trying."

"Well you're obviously not trying hard enough. What are you scared of? Yourself? Your past? Or maybe Hinata herself when she finds out. Either way I love Hinata. If you won't tell her I will."

With that Hanabi stormed out the door her book bag slung over her shoulder. Leaving Mr. Hyuga alone in the room with the messes he partially made.

The car ride was probably the most nerve racking experience in Hinata's life. She couldn't stop her hands from fidgeting. Hinata was beginning to feel nauseas and dizzy, but she kept repeating her goal over and over again in her head. _Love people like my friends did for me. Love people like my friends did for me._ While this did keep Hinata conscious it didn't help her anxiety. Neji kept glancing over at Hinata worry bleeding from his eyes.

 _Hinata's going to be okay. She's a big girl now. She's stronger….. And she's kind…. And she'll reach out towards anyone…oh my gosh she's going to die! My little cousin is going to get murdered, no slaughtered, and mauled by these retched high schoolers._ There were now two Hyugas having panic attacks in Neji's slick black car.

Neji pulled up to the school and dropped Hinata off. Mumbling something about how was he supposed to protect his little cousin when there wasn't any parking? Hinata stood outside the gate of Konoha High. Fear was now blinding her judgment. A crowd pushed by Hinata entering past the gate. Hinata caught little snip bits of conversations.

"Gym….torture….creepy janitor…..tests….grades…..parents…..akatsuki…gang."

Hinata stood in shock letting these words sink in. Completely numb she continued to listen. Two boys caught her eye. One looked super familiar. The boy who looked familiar came to school in his pajamas. His hair was back in a ponytail that obviously wasn't brushed. It stuck up like a pineapple. The boy yawned quite frequently seemingly bored at his present circumstances. The boy who was talking to him was heavier, but had a pleasant air about him. The boy also had wild brown hair.

"Man am I not ready for school." The food obsessed boy said.

"Is it because of that creepo Orichamaru or gym?" The pineapple haired guy asked.

"All of it!"

"Figures…..but same" The pajama dressed boy sighed.

The friends slowly and begrudgingly made their way inside of the building. Hinata still couldn't help but find pineapple head familiar. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a growing murmur of resentment. Hinata stood in front of the popular girls. The rest of the students had made a clear path, but Hinata in her daze hadn't noticed until it was too late. She was now a target again.

"Who's the new girl?" A girl from the posy asked.

"Is she a Hyuga?"

"Eww no way, not with those clothes." Another crooned.

"No way is someone like her related to such a hotty like Neji!"

The group of girls pushed by her, shoving her to the ground.

"Oops." The ringleader said with a snicker.

Hinata shakily got up. Her knees were scraped and bleeding. Hugging herself she quickly disappeared into the crowd. She found herself a quiet corner. Flashes of memories haunted Hinata. A scream and blood replayed in her mind over and over again. She felt like curling up in a ball and crying. _I guess I wasn't ready._

Hinata heard familiar laughter and an arm snaked around her shoulder.

"Are you ready for school?" a kind voice asked.

Still in shock Hinata replied "No."


End file.
